LOVE ME, TAINT ME
by Simplyfun
Summary: Angel Ritsu and demon Takano
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE ME ,TAINT ME **

**Hello this is my first fanfic of any kind. So please be kind. Warning stupid grammar mistakes . plus I kinda like to make Takano suffer just a bit because ,I liking messing with his head so beware of jealousy chapter(s?).**

CHAPTER 1

"An-chan wait"! Ristu watched as the young angel flapped her wings , her white gown swaying in the in wind.

" Come on! Ri-han I'll be fine." Her voice rang like bells. She giggled." Now don't you move I need to find more flowers and I don't want you to mess up the crown I just made for you."

"Fine"

Ritsu knew he couldn't deny her anything , and apparently so did she . He was sitting by a large tree surrounded by soft colored petals. His head now decorated by a crown made of pink, yellow and blue colored wildflowers and his wings were tucked in. Had any human been present they would have gasped in amazement for such a pretty picture they made; both angels were indeed beautiful even by their standards.

As An-chan was about to fly away Ritsu realized something.

"Wait! An-chan!"

" What! What is it?"

" Come here for a second I've got something to give you"

The young angel nodded and flew back to Ritsu .

Ristu then unfolded his wings , his beautiful snow colored wings expanding to their full length. He then plucked a single feather off his back.

"Ritsu!" "What are you doing!" the young angel stared at Ritsu with confusion.

"Don't worry, I know I'm doing " Ritsu held the feather in front of him and closed his eyes chanting softly . An-chan watched curiously and then her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing . It was a ritual that certain higher upper angels could do, this of course included all the arch angels. She knew that Ritsu was strong ,but until this moment she hadn't realized just how much advanced he was. The feather would act as a shield from most demons; large amounts of purifying energy condense into a single feather, it took a lot of discipline to center ones energy into such a small space. The feathers glowed with pale light. Ritsu opened his eyes and kissed the feather.

"Here" An-chan took it gingerly in her hands. She then watched as Ritsu plucked another feather and kissed it.

"Ritsu?" the young angel tilted her head. "What's that one for?"

"This, will bind us for now. If you need help just whisper into your feather and I'll hear it in mine, I don't think you'll need it but just in case"

An-chan leaped at Ritsu arms ready to hug.

"Thank you Ri-chan!, I"ll be back soon . Promise!" With that the young angel left Ritsu and flew toward a meadow not too far away.

Ritsu smiled, he knew he was being too protective but one couldn't be too sure. They were in the human world, grant it the humans couldn't see them but that didn't mean demons couldn't.

The war between the angelic and demonic may have been temporarily stopped but that didn't mean attacks would. Ritsu sighed and breathed in the sweet smells around him, he felt at peace. Little did he know a storm was approaching.

**Demon world (few mintues before)**

Takono's Pov

" Please…. Don't, I'm sorry!"

It was pathetic. He was the last of them. _They_ had attacked him! And now this piece of sh*t had the nerve to plead for his life.

I laughed.

He was still begging. I walked slowly toward him, a twisted smile glued on my face, knowing that he was probably shitting his pants now. He should be. After all, he just watched me slice through his friends with my bare claws, and now he was next. I wanted to take my time with this one though, mess with his mind.

"p-please… " he whimpered

I was standing above him now.

" _YOU_ wanted to kill _ME," _I reminded him. "_YOU _wanted to take over _MY_ title."

"…..". Couldn't say a thing _NOW_ could he?

"See I'm…. I'm very possessive over my things. "

I grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled his face closer to mine.

I traced a single claw against his face and drew blood, he whimpered.

" _YOU_ wanted to take something that is _MINE _. That is something I can't forgive"

Then I slammed my claws into his chest, he gasped in pain. I kept my eyes on his, his eyes were full of terror. Just the way I liked it.

I grabbed his heart and squeezed, feeling its erratic pulse. "No, I can't forgive" with that I squeezed harder and burst his heart open. He cried in pain. And then there was silence.

I stared around me , nothing but corpses. All in a days' worth, I guess. I looked at my claws still drenched in blood and started to lick, I didn't particularly like the taste ,it was mostly out of habit.

I sighed. Man these bastards never stopped.

I was tired,_ They _had interrupted his nap. I guess this is an occupational hazard. Being the demon king of the North had its advantages, but now I wondering if it was worth it. Bastards always tried to prove themselves and tried to "_overthrow_" him. It was Funny how they always ended begging for their lives.

I yawned.

Tired.

I was about head home, but then a thought came me.

Yeah .

I could go to _That_ place.

I quickly summoned a portal and then I was off. To the place I was never bothered. The place I could be in peace. Under a huge Cherry tree, my favorite place to nap. It was the perfect place. Everyone knew, that if the fucked with my spot, I'd tear them a new one.

It was mine spot. I'd be damned if someone took what was mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE ME, TAINT ME **

CHAPTER 2 **warning Takano has a bit of a potty mouth. Please pardon his speech.**

Takano's POV

I walked through the forest, enjoying the peace and quiet, something that seemed so distant in my hectic life.

I leaned my head back and breathed in the scents around me, searching. Making sure there was no one else around.

Like I said, I don't share.

I sniffed the air, not finding anything until….THERE!

"Damn it!" I swore under my breath, I recognized the scent. I followed it, and wouldn't you know it, the damn thing's scent was in my spot.

"Damn birdbrains can't stay in their fucking nest!"

Damn how I hated the angels, always so damn righteous about every damn thing. War or no war I wasn't about to let those birdbrains take what was mine. Heck even if the angel was just near my spot I would've killed it, No fucking way I was going to get any rest with their insufferable laughter, and giggles and overall stupidity.

I sighed, and began to walk toward it, concentrating on making my presence disappear. I wasn't going to exert more energy, just sneak up on it and smash the damn thing's head in. Bitch move I know, but honestly I wasn't going to risk the chance of messing up _MINE_ spot, for some birdbrain.

I stalked between the trees, till was only a few steps from my tree.

And then. In one moment my world was flipped on its side.

I felt my breath hitch. My eyes widened at the sight.

Sitting under the cherry tree surrounded by wild petals of pink and yellow and blue sat the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. Soft light brown hair, glowing pale skin with lips plump and pink, a crown of flowers decorated his heart shaped face.

Then.

He looked up and I saw his eyes. Green, beautiful pools filled with wonder and curiosity. If I had a heart I'm sure it would've stopped.

"Whatever you are, please come out" he spoke so suddenly I was taken aback.

"I can feel your presence, so please come out"

I was surprised, I'd hidden my presence completely, and yet he had noticed my presence. I felt myself smile, and become uncharacteristically curious.

Not wanting to make him wait any longer I started to make my move.

**Third pov**

Ritsu sat there waiting, he had called but no one had answered, he thought he was going paranoid. That is until he felt a shift in the wind, the presence was back. Ritsu looked at the trees in front of him and then all of a sudden it was there. **He** was there. Ritsu, looking very much looking like a deer in head lights, found himself staring back at Takano. Takano smirked at the young angel as he watched the look of pure shock wash over him. Ritsu finally remembering how to breathe jumped up and tried to put as much distance between the stranger and himself. Finding his nerve he stood his ground and got ready to defend himself.

"State your business" Ritsu's voice was calm and steady despite his racing heart. The demon before him was at least a head taller, he was slender but toned, his muscular form could be made out through his very fitted clothing, his hair looked like a raven's wing and contrasted perfectly with his flawless pale skin. His eyes though, were his most distinctive trait , glowing faintly his amber eyes resembled a wolf's. Hungry and playful. Ritsu felt trapped he couldn't help but stare at those golden orbs.

Takano chuckled

"I'm not doing anything wrong, am I?"" am I not allowed to take a stroll?"

Ritsu narrowed his eyes. "Answer my question what do you want? ""And may I remind you that You were the one hiding! Of course I have a reason to be suspicious!"

Takano remained silent, not bothering to answer, he was too busy taking in all the features he hadn't seen before.

The young angel's gown hung loosely and barely reached his knees, revealing slight curves and slender limps. The angel looked so sweet so alluring.

Takano for the most part had never been fond of sweets, but he definitely wouldn't mind taking a bite of such a delectable looking morsel.

"You haven't answered my question, what do you want?" Ritsu practically screamed. He didn't like being snuck up on and he definitely didn't like to be ignored.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head; I won't hurt you ,I just want to get to know you better." Takano's mouth curved as he spoke an idea had popped in his mind. And he liked it.

Instinctively Ritsu answered.

"How?"

He didn't have time to react as Takano flung his arms around him, clutching him close. He felt a dark mist surround him, and soon his body felt very heavy. Scared and helpless he clutched at the feather that linked him and An-Chan.

He felt weak and soon began to lose his sight.

His strength left him and soon he fell into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE ME, TAINT ME **

CHAPTER 3

Ritsu's eyes fluttered open, a throbbing ache slowly forming in his head. His body shivered against the cold floor, and as his mind started to absorb his surroundings he felt a wave of panic. Where was he? How'd he get here? Ritsu tried to scramble to his feet, but was surprised when something held him back and pulled at his arms and neck, causing him to wince in pain. Ritsu grabbed for his neck, but stopped when he recognized the sound of clanking metal. Chains! He was shackled to the wall! He felt his stomach drop, his heart hammered in his chest, and suddenly the world started to spin. He felt as his body started to tremble and shake. He was scared. The darkness seemed to engulf him, he felt suffocated. He felt like crying and screaming for help, but what was the use there was no one to help him. For heaven's sake he couldn't even see two feet in front him, let alone find a way out.

Ritsu's thoughts were instantly halted as the sound of heavy boots echoed in the distance.

He held his breath, as the boots stopped just outside the room. He instinctively pressed his body against the wall hoping to just to disappear. Praying that the nightmare he was living was just that, simply a nightmare. The door creaked and light filled the room.

Takano was glad to see that the angel had woken up; it had been hours since he had taken him. "You're awake"

"You!" Fury sprang from Ritsu's very core when the realization of what had occurred finally hit him. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Where am I? Just who do you think you are taking me prisoner like this!" his eyes had started to water but, whether it was out of frustration or fear he didn't know.

"Prisoner?" Takano almost laughed. He crossed the distance between them and then gently took ahold of Ritsu's chin . "Didn't I tell you? I want to get to know you"

Ritsu yanked away from his hold and glared murderously. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, was this some kind of sick joke?

"You wanted to get to know me!?"Oh and I guess chaining me to wall was supposed to be the ICEBREAKER!" his voice quickly turning into a growl.

"Hmm I never did introduce myself did I?" Takano answered completely ignoring the angel's outburst.

"I am the North king of the demon world Takano Masamune"

"Y-you BASTARD DON'T IGNORE ME"

"As for the reason for your current situation, I had business to take care of so I thought this would be the safest place to keep you, seeing as you can't run off I say I made the right decision"

" You got to be joking, is there something wrong with you!?" I don't care that you're the king let me go! NOW!"

Takano's face still masked with his everlasting poker face stared at the younger, and felt his lips curve slightly, he was feisty one. "If I let you go you can't run."

"Huh?" "You've got some nerve orde-"

"If you run I'll kill you" Ritsu saw no hesitation in his eyes and felt himself shiver, his body shying from the danger just inches from him.

" So. Are you going to behave" Ritsu simply nodded, not trusting his voice to answer.

"Good"

Takano kept his eyes on Ritsu as he took out the key.

"Before I let you go, I want your name"

Ritsu looked up at Takano his eyes still filled with fear. The demon, for obvious reasons was not to be trusted, heaven knows what he would do to him. Frankly, again for obvious reasons he didn't feel comfortable giving his name to someone who had chained him up just to get to know him. Ritsu knew there were demons that could control beings just by finding their names, or more likely kill them.

Angels weren't liars, they were bound by truth however during certain situations it was allowed.

"My name is Oda Ritsu" Ritsu figured this was one of those times.

**This took a lot longer than expected. I don't think I'm cut out for this ,but I hope I can improve.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE ME, TAINT ME **

CHAPTER 4

They walked silently through the endless corridor. The walls were gray and held no warmth. Ritsu's  
head was bowed and were his wings neatly folded on his back as he followed, the silence was killing him but he'd rather have to deal with an uncomfortable silence than the demon's intense stare.

"What's your favorite color?"

Ritsu yelped at the sudden sound of Takano's voice that boomed off the walls.  
"What?"  
"What's your favorite color?"  
"Huh I don't - ?" Ritsu was uncertain how to answer, unsure of what'd he'd heard.  
"It's a simple question answer it"  
"…umm blue?"  
"What's your favorite food?"  
"S-strawberry torte cake"  
"What's your favorite season?"

"Spring."  
"Why are you –"  
"why do you like the spring ?"  
"I like the… the smell ..."  
"Smell?"  
"Yes. The air is so much sweeter in the spring."  
Takano seemed to consider this for a second before he continued. The strange question game continued, with Ritsu answering reluctantly .Ritsu had stopped resisting at a certain point. The man obviously was not listening to any words of protest. Needless to say Ritsu was becoming annoyed, he couldn't figure the man out, it was utterly frustrating him. One thing was for sure though; the demon clearly had a few loose screws.

"Do you have a hobby?"  
"Well I ... I like to read..."  
"Classic literature?"  
"Yes…Among other things as well"  
"Is there any particular author you enjoy."  
"umm…I've always enjoyed the novels of Usami Akihiko" Ritsu looked at Takano's back he was confused. Throughout the whole game Takano had asked a variety of questions asking more about certain things he found entertaining. Ritsu couldn't comprehend; why Takano was interested in what books he read.

Takano felt himself smile at Ritsu's response, there were few people who enjoyed a good book In the demon world and fewer still that he could actually have a conversation with. Of course that was probably his own fault. He wasn't exactly the most "social". At this thought he shook his head, he couldn't understand why he was doing this or why he found the young angel so enticing. He had just acted on instinct, he saw something he wanted and took it. Ritsu had looked so precocious, his emerald orbs luring him in. That was something he couldn't comprehend either, there were plenty of demons who's very purpose was to seduce, and yet none had caught his attention, it didn't make sense. Despite this he was glad he had found some common ground between them, he was fond of literature, and he personally thought it was the one thing humans excelled in. It had surprised him though; most angels didn't read human books. Nevertheless he finally knew where they could go.  
"I've got something to show you" Takano declared, making Ritsu's stomach do a summersault he didn't like the way it sounded. After what seemed like an eternity they finally stopped in front of a pair of wooden doors that were at the end of the hall. Takano opened the doors and singled a hand for Ritsu to enter.

Ritsu entered the room sullenly but was cut off guard when the sudden smell of books hit him. He felt his heart lighten at the sight. It was a library! Wooden shelves filled the room ,all practically cramped with hundreds of books. A fireplace kept the room cozy and warm while a few arm chairs surrounded it. Finally the room was lit nicely by a dozen lamps. Ritsu thought the place was perfect! It was like a sanctuary. Ritsu couldn't help but look over his shoulder and express his excitement to Takano. "It's amazing !".  
Takano watched as Ritsu's eyes grew bright with excitement as he swirled around the room . His cheeks now tainting with a sweet gentle pink. Takano thought he looked absolutely adorable. He watched as the younger traced his fingers across the binds of the books, his lips silently reading off their titles. Takano's eyes felt captive by the angel's, lips. Ritsu's lips looked so lush and soft, Takano wondered how they would feel against his, his need to taste them becoming unbearable.

Whaa!?  
Ritsu had no time to react before he was pulled into a tight embrace nor did he have time to think as Takano's lips pressed against his.  
His Virgin lips unused to the passion of another's. He didn't know what was happening his mind was racing and he'd forgotten how to breathe. He felt like he was about to lose consciousness, that is until he felt Takano's tongue take a swipe at his lips. Ritsu yelped with surprise, his wings unfolded and he was able to push Takano off him. He flew as high as he could, and took deep breaths before he began to scream his head off.

" WHAT IS YOURE PROBLEM!YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME LIKE THAT!I'VE HAD ENOUGH THIS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU KILL! IM NOT GOING TO SPEND ANOTHER MINUTE HERE, WITH YOU!

Ritsu maneuvered his body toward the door hoping to escape, he was angry but that didn't mean he was willing to commit suicide. He tried to fly away but something started to choke him. He touched his neck but felt nothing, what he did see was a stream of light. He looked back at Takano. "what is this?" his eyes searching for an answer. "This is the reason why you won't be able to run, or fly away"" As long I can see you , this" he made a nod toward the light "won't let you leave"

Ritsu's anger settled and became fear; he hugged his body as began to descend, he really wished this was a nightmare.

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE ME, TAINT ME **

CHAPTER 5

**Truly sorry for my absence, I've been depressed recently and I didn't want to do a half assed job. That wouldn't be fair, due to midterms and a sudden tragedy I felt extremely unwell. Well enough of such blabber let's get on with it. **

Landing in front of the beast, his knees almost gave out, his body felt cold to the bone. Though he was suffering, his captor held an aloof face and knowing smirk. The beast took a step forward and he, with much effort took a step back.

" Stay away" his voice was but a mere whisper.

"huh?, I can't hear you" the demon mad a show of putting his hand to his ear.

_What a jerk!_

" I. HATE. YOU!, So Stay Away!"

Rolling his eyes Takano said,"Stop being a whiney bitch, I have no time for your dramatic antics."

As scared as he was, those words had lit a fire in him, the man had a way to really push his buttons. He had never, ever, in his whole existence, not even during the war! Had he ever wanted to kill someone as much as he did now. He, like his brethren, was peaceful by nature and yet his mind was now thinking up thousands of ways to painfully dispose of said being.

" If you want me to stop _whining then maybe you should let me go!" he retorted _

_"Che, whatever" Takano replied turning on his heel_

_"Listen. Pick some books and lets get going."_

_Ritsu sighed heavily at the man's change of mood. __Yup, he's definitely bipolar. __"Going where?" he asked not really caring, since he was probably going to die soon._

_"To your quarters, of course" Takano replied matter-of –factly._

_**HOURS LATER**_

Ritsu stared at the crimson moon looming outside his window; the sky itself was an ugly red, like fresh blood. Ritsu shivered at the thought, he'd seen enough blood shed in his life time. It'd been hours since he'd arrived and yet the sky had stayed the same, there was no glimpse of the dawn or the sun, it was an endless night. Despite the fact that that it was spring, in his and the human realm it was cold and lifeless here, just like its inhabitants…

Ritsu glanced at the pile of books he'd been allowed to take. He'd been surprised that so many of his favorites had been there, although there were such a variety of books he was sure that it was completely random, though he had to admit the books seemed "well loved". This of course was just a quick thought, he didn't care that the demon actually read the books he'd just been glad hadn't seen any "dirty" books. He hugged his body as a shiver once again ran up spine at the thought of the demon; those fierce eyes were enough to make him feel like an amoeba. Feeling distraught by his situation, Ritsu walked to his bed, the clinking sound and the cold shackles around his ankles reminded him of his everlasting self-pity. The room was fairly simple, a large king sized bed took up most of the room and a large wardrobe was at the far corner. The room itself felt cold and desolate. The only thing that truly irked him now was the chain that shackled him to the wall. In a normal situation he'd be able slice through the chains with his sword, but this wasn't a normal situation, and these weren't normal chains. These chains, drained him and left him completely helpless_, what kinda manic kept these anyway_!

The window felt like a complete mockery him, left open and yet he couldn't even fly! He huffed in anger at the thought, _that demon is a complete sadist! _He slumped on his bed and began to scream into his pillows. As he did so he began to feel something burning in his chest, he yelped at the sudden spark that almost scorched him." What in the world?" Ritsu reached into his gown and pulled out a feather. His mind was completely blank, and with shear embarrassment he realized that it was his feather, the one he had used to bond himself with An-chan! Needless to say Ritsu began to giggle hysterically, _how could I be this stupid?!_

As he held it in his hand he felt the distress of his friend, and soon he heard it.

"_**Ritsu! Please answer me! Please! Where are you?! Ritsu!" **_

Ritsu almost fell out of his bed, stunned at the sound of his normally quiet friend, though at the sound of An-chan's sobs he became alert.

"An-chan, can you hear me!"

"EHH! Ritsu! Is that you!" An-chan's voice trembled but still conveyed the same strength as the first time.

" Oi! An-chan you have to calm down"

" Calm DOWN! You've been missing for hours and you're telling me to CALM DOWN!" An-chan was seriously angry. Despite her anger he could picture her face at the moment, red and puffy from crying her eyes out.

"I-I'm sorry" "I'm sorry for making you worried" Ritsu felt guilty, despite the fact that none of this was his fault he truly felt sorry for making her worried.

"Ritsu… Where are you?' An-chan's voice was soft and worried.

" An-chan . I've-"

"You were gone when I got back!.. I –I thought you had been called back, b-but.. you weren't home… ! I was so scared! I kept calling you but you wouldn't answer" An-chan's voice became a whimper and then sobs as she finally reached her breaking point.

"It's okay. Don't cry. Listen to me."

"…"

" I've been captured"

"WHAT!"

"An-chan listen! I've been captured by the demon king of the north"

"Y-You mean Takano!" Ritsu heard the fear that rang through her voice.

"He's horrible, they say he's an absolute monster!" Ritsu almost chuckled _so I'm not the only one who thinks so._

" Ritsu you have to get out of there NOW!"

" I would if I could! I'm trapped! "

" Ritsu, I'll call for a rescue team! Don't worry they'll get you out"

Ritsu felt a wave of relieve wash over him, his hope beginning to return and his heart aching to go back home. But then those eyes appeared in his head. Those eyes that sent a shiver down his spine and fear down to his very core. That man was dangerous, there was no doubt. He began to fear not for his life but for those who would rescue him. How many would die just to help him out?. How many would have to die at the hand of the blood thirsty demon just to save him? He couldn't bear to imagine, would they even be able to rescue him? The man was no regular demon he was a Demon King. He was no bluff.

"An-chan don't call them."

"…w-what?

" I'll take care of this myself." Ritsu meant it, he would escape himself or die trying! He couldn't bear the thought of losing more of his brethren; he'd seen so much blood shed throughout the war, so many innocent angels losing their lives to cold blooded demons such as his captor. And what of the result of the rescue, surely there would be tension between the two realms afterward. Would another war evolve afterward?, he knew that there were beings that were just waiting for the others to make a mistake, to quickly point the finger to blame. He couldn't risk that.

" Tell them I'm on business " Ritsu was already formulating a plan.

"Ritsu!"

" Don't worry it's not a lie…." Ritsu gritted his teeth as, for the second time that night he lie.

"RITSU" she was trying to make him think things over, but he wouldn't change his mind. He'd made his decision.

" An-chan! An-chan, I'm fine…." "I'll be home soon… I-I promise"

"Ritsu! What are you saying? I can't leave you there!" her voice was full of hysteria, desperately trying to reason with him.

"Please, you can't stay there!"

Ritsu stayed silent as An-chan's sobs continued to fill the silence of his room. Any other time Ritsu might have complied, he'd always had a soft spot for her, for her tears and pleads. She was like a sister to him; they'd been together since birth, they'd laughed and cried together and kept each other strong. He'd entrusted her with many secrets and so had she. Blood was the only thing that separated them; he'd always wondered why his parents wanted them to wed. To him it made no sense, they were like siblings; he didn't love her in any way more than platonic. Yet this time he couldn't, wouldn't comply.

"AN-CHAN! I CANT RISK THEIR LIVES!" Ritsu's voice rose loudly and stern, there was no doubt and no hesitation.

" I-I just can't…so please, An-chan, do this for me"

An-chan fell silent, on the other end. Up in heaven An-chan was huddled in her bed, the feather gingerly placed on her lap, her eyes brimming once more with tears. _Ritsu why did it have to be you? Ritsu please don't do this…Ritsu I love you.. _Her silent pleads were left unsaid, she knew how Ritsu was. He wouldn't give up, not when things were on the line, and not when it mattered. He was a fighter, stubborn, and brave. He wouldn't listen to her now, and as the feather grew hotter in her palms she knew what to say.

" Take care. Ritsu" it was barely whisper, but more than enough. With that the bond broke.

After their conversation ended Ritsu fell still. He knew that, that was probably his only chance of survival, but in his heart he knew he regretted nothing. As he fell asleep the image of the demon's eyes flashed through his mind, uncanningly they reminded him of another being whose eyes had too stolen his breath away and had regrettably broken his heart. Drifting to sleep he envisioned those arms around him once more, though they had become bitter memories he still yearned for his embrace.

" Saga-senpai…."


	6. Chapter 6

**LMTM**

**Love me Taint me- chapter 6 part 1**

**So I haven't been able to upload anything because recently my sister dropped my computer and it broke T.T smh, any-who I cant do anything without it so lately I have to write on my phone. Plus tests are lining up so the Part 2 may take a week or so. sorry**

"Senpai..."

Takano woke up abruptly in cold sweat. _It had been a dream, no something more. A memory? Fuck! It hurt to think. Why did hurt to think? Who was calling him? A sharp pain hit him as he tried to remember. Shit! It hurt._

He couldn't think anymore he felt exhausted. He draped his arm over his eyes trying to hide himself from the unwanted thoughts. He didn't need them clouding his mine.

After a while he was released from his headache and dismissed the "dream".

Whatever

He usually stayed in bed for as long as he pleased, his servants had long ago learned to keep to themselves when the master was sleeping. However, the thought of teasing a certain fair skinned creature enabled him to get up, earlier then he would normally. He got dressed and got ready; he never had the servants to do it since he was rather temperamental in the got dressed and got ready; he never had the servants to do it since he was rather temperamental in the morning, he tended to throw stuff and break a couple of bones. Not that he felt guilty or nothing, but it would be such a waste of energy.

He got down to the dining room and was pleased to see that it was full of the foods he had instructed the chefs to make. Takano took his usual seat at the end of the extensive table, which usually felt lonely as hell ( tho he wouldn't admit it, not to others nor himself) and he couldn't help but think that it felt kinda good to have company. He almost smiled at the thought... almost. He looked up when he heard the faint sounds of footsteps, Ristu followed by his faceless servants walked into the room. He had instructed them to bring him for his breakfast.

He watched as the younger brunet sat down looking a bit wary of his surroundings. He looked down at all the food and for a second he looked absolutely delighted by all the food. However, that was abruptly put to an end when he noticed Takano watching him from the other side of the table. He quickly put on his best poker face, all his emotions and thoughts safely hidden.

"Did you poison this? Is that why you've brought me here?"

_What?_

Takano stared blankly at Ristu for a moment, and then quickly put on his own poker face.

"If I wanted you dead then I would've found a more exciting way to do it. After all where's the fun in watching someone wither in pain for a few measly seconds".

Ristu narrowed his eyes and then looked down to the table.

"Where did this food come from?"

Takano raised a thin brow, not quite understanding where this was going.

"The food was prepared by my chefs of course, and all the ingredients were grown in the castle garden."

Ristu's eyes widen in shock, either Takano was an ignorant fool or this was a new form of torture.

"Are you mad? I can't eat this"

Takano sighed feeling a bit irked by the rude behavior was displaying. "They're the best chefs in the kingdom I'm sure you'll enjoy it if you try it."

"Do you really not know or are you simply playing dumb"

Takano stared blankly at Ristu for the second time, wondering what the fuck he was talking about. Ritsu noticed the lost look Takano had and decided to enlighten the demon.

"You really are ignorant, I can't eat this because its demon food. You might as have fed me poison because that's what this is to me. It doesn't matter how well it's prepared, no matter what it's tainted since everything is from the demon realm! If I ingest this I will die"

or a least get food poisoned Ritsu mumbled.

Sitting back down Ritsu took a deep breath and then began to scowl at the food and then to Takano.

" Anyway my point is if you don't want me to die from starvation you should release me and let me go back to my own realm"

"No"

Ritsu's eyes became slits "So what do you plan to do? You obliviously

don't want me dead."

Takano was pensive for a minute, before sighing and getting up, he began to walk away and then turned and looked at Ritsu.

" Get ready, we're leaving "

"Going where?"

"Human realm" was the simple reply he was given.

"W-what!"

"Hurry up"

And with that Takano turned on his heel and left.

Ritsu stood there awestruck. Human realm._ Really? I'd rather stay here for all eternity ! _

Takano stood in the middle of the hall waiting, soon afterward Ritsu joined him.

Takano nodded a silent "Ready?"

Ritsu didn't even look at extended his arms in front of him and said an incantation in his head, which soon created a large swirling vortex. Takano faced Ristu his face mere inches away from the latter. Then a menacing aura engulfed him and he spoke darkly.

"Oh. By the way try to escape during this little outing and ill rip those pretty little wings right off your back" he extended his claws, show off just how deadly they were.

Ritsu shuddered.

" wouldn't dream of it"


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

Love Me Taint Me

Part 2

Takano extended his arms and a portal appeared.

"Lets go"

Ritsu quietly followed.

They flew In and within seconds they landed in a clearing deep in the woods.

It was quiet. Not a soul in sight, that alone made Ritsu's stomach churn, he didn't like the thought of being alone, in the woods, with Takano.

" Hurry up and change to your human form you idiot " Takano warned his voice as monotone as ever.

"Ugh you're so bossy"

Takano sent an icy glare at the younger brunet, he hated doing this. He loved his spot by the cherry tree especially when the flowers were in bloom, humans on the other hand ... They caused him discomfort and made him uneasy at times. While he had no problem eating their souls for substance, he didn't like the clenching feeling he always felt when he interacted with them. There was always a longing, as if he were searching for something in each of them. Which frankly pissed him off because he hated not knowing what he was suppose to look for.

He shook his head in frustration, now was not time to think of things that had no meaning.

He took a deep breath and felt his fangs and wings melt into himself. His claws became fingernails, his skin lost its resistance, and he became a man.

His clothes changed as well, now he wore a pair of denim jeans and a black button down that clung to the contours of his body. When he looked over at smaller male he saw that

Ritsu had also changed his wings had molded into his lithe frame and now only a small winged tattoo was visible in their place. His clothes on the other hand remained the same.

Ritsu struggled to come up with what he should wear, he didn't want to admit it but he had been avoiding the human world like the plague. It been a whole decade since he last " visited" and he dreaded coming back.

"Tch, Hurry the fuck off! Oda ! "

" I -.. just give me a second "

Just keep it simple he thought, his gown already changing shape and color. Soon Ritsu stood dressed In blue jeans a black shirt and a pink and white plaid hoodie.

Once dressed Takano conjured up another portal, this time to the city. As they walked past all the different kinds of shops and buildings Ritsu couldn't help but feel a tad of agoraphobia in the masses of people. Things had certainly changed over the years, the streets more cramped, the world so busy, and people less connected to the world itself ,as they were more preoccupied with their machines. Despite his initial dislike Ritsu found himself sticking close to Takano and walking only a few steps behind him. As they walked past a group of teenage boys he heard them wolf whistle at them. He ignored it of course but was surprised to find that Takano had come to a halt. As soon as the teens saw that they had stopped they sprang into action and moved toward Ritsu, they paid no heed to Takano and started to surround Ritsu like a pack of wolves moving in for the kill. People around them began to scurry away, nobody didn't want to get involved with the troublemakers.

" Hey beautiful wanna have some fun with us" he heard one say.

"umm no thank you thanks for the offer" he chuckled nervously trying to break the circle. As he made his move to escape one of boys latched onto his arm and refused to let go while the others continued to leer at his body.

"Aww Come on sweet heart." the pack leader practically purred at him.

Said male's breath reeked of alcohol and smoke making Ritsu's stomach

churn.

" Please let me go"

Ritsu tried to shake the boy off but was scared he'd end up hurting him, he just wanted to get rid of them after all not send them to the emergency room. After all humans were so fragile, their lives so fleeting, a small bump to the head or a cracked neck, and they'd be done for. Troublemakers or not he had pledged to protect not destroy and their provocation wasn't a reason for him to break is moral codes. He looked over his shoulder hoping ( tho he had no idea why) that maybe Takano would assist him. But no, Takano stood aloof one brow arching slightly watching, there was a clear gleam of amusement in his eyes. Ritsu huffed in annoyance. Demons were savages. All of them. He shouldn't have expected anything from him.

"Whoa she's pretty feisty" he heard one say.

_She? Really? They think I'm a girl? _

_That's it! _

"Let me go ! I'm not a woman ! " he jerked his arm loose ready to get the heck out of there. The pack leader just laughed and said

"Really? Well maybe we should make sure lets take a look you." as he said this two of the other teens had latched onto his wrist

He didn't even get a chance a touch Ritsu before a bone crushing grip took ahold of him. Surprised he turn to face Takano, who now wore a murderous glare, all previous amusement gone.

" fuck off old ma-"

Takano swiftly lurched the teen's body over and then slammed his face on the nearby wall. There was a sickening _ Crunch_ followed by the his screams. Takano held the boy's head in the wall for a few seconds before letting it drop, as soon as he did the boy fell to the ground unconscious.

" Mike!" one of the teens ran to his side holding his now unconscious leader.

"Mike's" ( as it seemed that was the boy's name) face was covered in blood, traces of brick were embedded in his wound and the dripping red liquid quickly began to soak his clothes as it dripped past his chin.

"Mike! Fuck man you okay! Yo ! man answer me!" Mike stayed unmoving and as it seemed the blood flow would just not stop. After giving Mike a few light slaps on the cheek and getting no response the teen rose from his fallen friend and raised his fists in determination.

"Fuck man ! I gonna rip your balls off!" he shouted before taking a good swing at Takano. Takano didn't bother to dodge and let him get in one good punch to the jaw. A bit of blood was visible was from the corner of his lips, which he licked away promptly. Slowly like the cheshire cat his lips split into a demented grin.

" Fucker what are you smiling at! What did i hit you too hard. Huh!?"

" Say something you dumb Fuc-"

The kick was so sudden that there was no time to react.

" Takano!"

Thee teen to kneeled over holding his side which was in excruciating pain, it was clear ; by the cracking sound, that at least two of his ribs had received major damage.

As soon as he saw Takano take another step toward the teen Ritsu wrapped his arms around Takano's waist and held on for dear life.

It was clear by the ever growing demonic aura surrounding Takano that he was not through with the teen. He was obviously hungry , his aura creeping , extending toward the teens as if to rip their souls out.

" All of you run ! Take your friends and get out" he warned , really they were just kids, they didn't deserve this, they didn't deserve to die at the hands of a demon.

The group of teens hesitated for a sec , however one glance into the piercing eyes of the ash haired man made them buckle with their unconscious friends in there arms.

Ritsu still held on, hoping the beast wouldn't go after them. A sudden chuckle however made him jump.

" That's the first time you've ever called my name" Takano laughed.

" ..."

" I also didn't realize you were so attracted to me "

_EH?_

" You re still holding on to me" he turned his head to face him and sudden;y their faces were only inches apart.

Ritsu's face turned tomato red as he realized his position and practically fell over as he stumbled away as far as he could from the demon beside him.

Takano rolled his eyes at the over dramatic gesture, and began to walk.

" Hurry the Fuck Oda , I starving" a hidden smile on his face as he began to walk faster.

They sat in opposite booths by the window. None was said but the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Ritsu for he most part was tying to stare anywhere but the golden orbs, that did nothing but stare at him. Taking small bites of his food, he found that he wasn't hungry anymore. After all the staring was the worst part. No it wasn't the worst part. He could deal with the staring , but what he couldn't deal with was the nerve racking feeling of nostalgia ( unbeknownst to him Takano felt the same) ,but by far the worse part was the fact that it wasn't a bad feeling. He felt butterflies in his tummy, but it didn't feel bad just kinda warm.

Takano on the other hand felt an extraordinary amount of irritation, what the hell was going on. First the dreams and the headaches, and now **this. **Whatever ** this **was. I mean really what the heck were all these_ feelings._ He paid a glance at the green eyed angel whose face now held a delicate blush, which made him look rather adorable. Now staring at the sweet angel munching

on is Pandaway sandwich he didn't actually mind all of this, it wasn't bad after all, dare he say it was rather, pleasant.

THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE FOR NO REASON GRRRR! Sorry.


End file.
